


Sugar pain

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki likes his chocolate and he likes Reita as well. but what if Reita decides to dip all of Ruki's favorite stuff into chocolate and make if fun for the both of them?<br/>(suck at summaries so there ~) lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar pain

**Author's Note:**

> this fic... is literally a chat between me and my 'Beta' Desi XDD!! (twitter @Humi_desi ) about how Ruki is hot when he licks objects during his Live's performances xDD and another chat with a twitter friend on how Ruki loves his chocolate ~mmmmh ~  
> I hope you will enjoy this..and *cough* no bashing.. xD it's just fanservice LOL!   
> Not a plot actually, just porn to be honest. so mostly it's for the perverts xDDD!!!

Sugar Pain

 

Today was a special day for the black-haired vocalist of the GazettE. Indeed, it was his 34th birthday, and what better way to celebrate it if not with his fellow band mates at his house in Tokyo?  
They even bought him a cake to surprise him, but Ruki did have a spare one in the fridge in case those piranhas ate all of it. The one he bought was a fruit cake. He wasn't quite fond of fruit, but he still wanted to please his friends. But the bigger surprise was the cake his amazing band mates gave him.

They all knew Ruki loved chocolate. It was a perfect chocolate cake with whipped cream on top. Of course, they put the strawberries on top just to piss him off, but it wasn't all that bad.  
Ruki removed the fruit 'decoration' he didn't like to eat and tasted his delicious chocolate cake, licking his lips after finishing the first bite.

*

-Soo good~

**

–Ruki sure loves his chocolate...!-  
Kai said, while Ruki kept eating his cake, savoring the pleasurable flavor in his mouth. They already cheered with a glass of beer and liquor. Of course, Reita only had a little glass, since his alcohol limit was really low. Kai was making barbecue in the backyard, slowly drinking his beer from the can, while Uruha and Aoi were helping with the table.   
–Yes, he does! He is crazy about chocolate...-  
Now it was Reita's voice and Ruki stopped for a moment, eating his cake, glaring back at the bassist beside him. Reita's smirk made Ruki blush.

***

–It feels so good~ R..Rei-chan~

**** 

–Ruki~ I think there is nothing in this world you like more than chocolate...-  
Uruha smiled back, looking at Aoi who agreed with his band mate’s statement. And the fact that Ruki was eating his chocolate cake before lunch was a big proof. But he just had to have a bite of it.  
But...there was one thing Ruki liked more than chocolate. Even if it did involve chocolate itself. And Reita knew it all too good.  
The other members talked to each other, letting Ruki and Reita alone for a few minutes inside the kitchen, Reita reaching behind Ruki in a second.  
–Dripping in chocolate...-  
–R..Rei...-  
The blonde's hand reached for Ruki's shoulder, keeping him steady. The smaller black-haired vocalist wanted to struggle a bit, but Reita's grip was stronger, plus he didn't actually want to attract attention.  
Their bodies connected, and the vocalist immediately recognized the all so familiar feeling behind him. Reita was hard and now pressed way too close to his lower back.  
–R..Reita, I'm not sure....-  
–We already know about your chocolate fetish, Ru ~ how about public pleasure? What about that?  
–I don't think..it's ok to do it now... the boys will-   
Reita's hand slipped gently against Ruki's covered ass cheeks and groped it gently, fondling it between his strong palm, while the smaller vocalist groaned and covered his mouth not to make any noise.  
His blush was vivid on his pale skin that made it hard to hide. The only thing he could do was bite his lips, keeping his moans to himself.  
–S..stop it... we can't...-  
–Remember when I proposed to blindfold and tease you?-   
Ruki blushed, remembering the events from last night. Yes, he remembered it all too good.  
Reita came in his room with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. It was probably one of his nose bands, but Ruki didn't want to ask. He was just curious of what his lover had in mind.  
Reita proposed for a little fun time, since it would be soon midnight, and Ruki's birthday, he wanted to try something different. Ruki agreed, knowing Reita's kinkiness could be equal to his own. And it was a special occasion, after all.  
He agreed to be bounded on the bed, hands above his head, tied with the handcuffs Reita brought with him. This was getting exciting. And so were his pants, getting tighter and tighter.   
Reita licked his lips, which is what Ruki saw for the last time before his lover blindfolded him and wrapped him in darkness.

 

*

 

–Reita, please.. if this gets any further....-  
–Remember what I told you, baby...-  
Reita's hoarse voice was echoing in Ruki's ears, while his lover’s head was leaned against his own, making those lustful whispers even more sensual.

 

*

 

–Can we play a game...Ru?~  
He purred into his ears, Ruki moaning loud when he felt Reita's hands travel over his still clothed chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
–W...what game?-  
–I'm going to immerse the things you like best in chocolate... and you will have to guess what it is~  
Ooh, now that was a delicious game he wanted to play. Ruki licked his lips instinctively, not actually knowing what face Reita was doing right now.   
The blonde was pleased with his answer, immediately removing himself from the bed and going to grab the few 'items' he would immerse in the chocolate.  
Ruki was patiently waiting, but he wasn't sure how long he was going to wait. He didn't like to wait, and Reita was taking way too long. The handcuffs were annoying him now, but be had to wait and later drown himself in the lustful sin his lover prepared for him.  
–Here I am...-

 

*

–S..stop, Reita...-   
Reita's hands were now in front of him, sliding down to his crotch, slowly unzipping his pants. Luckily, the two of them were in the kitchen and Ruki was leaning on the bar next to the counter. The others couldn't see what was actually happening in his pants, but Reita was awkwardly glued to him, only that could give away a lot of information.  
–Why? Look at how good you are feeling~ remember?-

 

*

–You will feel good soon, baby~ believe me...-  
Ruki could hear a wet sound beside him and knew in an instant that Reita was dipping something into the liquid chocolate on the night stand beside his big, double-sized bed.   
He opened his mouth in an instant, feeling the hot chocolate drip all over his chin and neck, knowing Reita was about to tease him with the fruit, but instead felt something strangely metallic in his mouth.   
–Nnh?-  
Ruki wanted to open his eyes, but the handcuffs and the blindfold were preventing him from moving. He struggled against the restraints, but Reita was pinning his hands behind his head.  
–Nnhh..-  
–Come on, baby~ I need you to feel the object in your mouth and then tell me what it is~ don't struggle so much!-  
Reita's hand removed the object from Ruki's mouth, making his saliva drip down over his chin, panting heavily.   
–R..Rei, what... on earth is...that? What did you put in my mouth?-  
Ruki was starting to get mad. What was Reita pulling now? What type of surprise was this?  
–What? You usually lick it all the time. This time I dipped it into the one thing you love most...~  
–Wha.... I lick it all the time? It's not your dick you idio....-  
Then it hit him. He wanted to believe it was a joke...  
–Want me to dip it in again?-  
–H..how did you...?-  
Before he could finish his sentence, Reita dipped the object into the chocolate and rolled it over Ruki's mouth gently, not shoving it in yet.  
–It can't be... Reita?-  
–You feel the metal on your tongue...how does it taste?-  
He knew exactly what Reita was talking about and he wanted to scream at his lover for this.  
–H..how did you? Why would you dip it into the chocolate..! R..Reita untie me...! This is not fun...-  
–Wanna feel it again?-  
–Reita, clean my fucking microphone up or I will...-  
His chest rose up, skin turning red from anger, before Reita pushed him back on the mattress.  
–Relax, baby~ I'm not done with you...-  
And he wasn't....

 

*

 

–It really felt good, remember?~  
–Reita, you are sick sometimes....-  
His crotch kept rubbing against his ass, making Ruki seriously horny at the moment, and the fact that he remembered last night's events made him even more aroused than he should be.  
–Pl..please stop....-  
But Reita didn't. His hand was moving inside of Ruki's pants pretty fast, making it hard for Ruki to concentrate. His growing arousal was now vivid even to Reita. And he loved it.  
–You enjoyed it quite much last night~ don't deny it...!-  
His smirk was making Ruki's ego angry, but the painful bulge in his pants kept him quiet, while the bassist worked inside his pants.

 

*

 

Ruki kept licking the microphone from top to bottom, moaning loudly at every time Reita dipped more chocolate on it. His cheeks were already covered in chocolate, making Reita want to lick those puffy cheeks, but controlled himself. He needed to go easy, the best part was yet to come.  
Once the microphone was cleaned with Ruki's pink tongue, Reita leaned in on the night stand and grabbed the next object.  
–Well~ for this one you had a hint, the next one you will have to guess on your own...-  
Ruki knew Reita was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to endure this torture till the end. Until Reita finally removed the handcuffs and blindfold from him. Then he would have his revenge.  
–Reita.. can't we..just.... try it with something...edible?-  
He panted, making sure to lick his lips in front of Reita. The blonde bassist was trying his hardest to maintain control over the situation, but Ruki's handcuffed body underneath him was making it really difficult. He wanted to assault those lips and ravish the smaller vocalist. Just a little longer.  
It was a mental mantra, Reita tried his hardest and stayed in control. Ruki, on the other hand, knew how to push his lover’s buttons. He needed Reita to lose control and release him, he couldn’t keep this up. Reita was way too horny and eager all the time to plunge into his lover, while Ruki kept it slow and teasingly. Sometimes he would just get mad at his lover, because of all the fast sex they had, but now he was basically begging him to just finish it.  
When Ruki felt the other object close to his face, he opened his mouth, only to savor a strange plastic sensation. What was that?  
He didn't quite understand, and the shape was also strange. It wasn't any type of dildo or vibrator. So what was it?  
–Wait, I can't keep the chocolate on this one because it slips off, but I have a solution for this~  
He poured the chocolate on top of the object, making it slide on the whole length and inside of Ruki's mouth and chin. Ruki was confused why the chocolate couldn't stick to the object at hand, but then again, it was plastic, so it was a bit obvious.  
If Reita used the microphone.. the next plastic object had to be...  
–Nh..hhhhn~  
He moaned, object still in his mouth, trying to say it out loud, but with Reita moving the object on his lips it was really hard.  
Reita got the message and removed the object, making Ruki breathe a bit before answering.  
-I..Is it a plastic bottle this time?-  
He was satisfied with that answer and leaned down to kiss Ruki gently on the lips.  
Only that gentle touch made Ruki's stomach full of butterflies and blush even more when their lips connected. Reita's tongue darted out and licked a bit of chocolate that was still on them, making Ruki shiver. He needed more.. he wanted it so bad now. But the fact that Reita moved way too fast was clear that there was more.

 

*

 

–L..last night was..in bed.. behind closed doors, Reita.. now.. this is...-  
This time he panted out, elbows resting on the bar, while Reita leaned against him, positioning his head on Ruki's.  
–Yes...but you wouldn't be hard if this wasn't arousing you a little bit...-  
Reita was right. Ruki was too horny at the moment to process anything else..  
–It's.. because... of your talking....-  
–Hooo~ is it my voice?-   
He squeezed gently earning a pleased mewl from his lover underneath him.  
–Y..you asshole...-   
His eyes closed immediately when Reita's thumb passed over the head of his aroused member, making him shiver.  
–You love my voice....-

 

*

 

–It arouses you...~  
Again, Reita's voice was heard echoing in the room, while Ruki's eyes were slowly starting to hurt. He was aroused from all the talk Reita was doing now, and if the wasn't going to finish him off, his voice was sure to be the one to do it.  
Reita noticed Ruki's discomfort, and the fact that his erection was already leaking with pre cum. He decided to grab another object from the drawer, lowering Ruki's pants and boxers to free the painful erection that bounced up immediately. Ruki sighed in relief at the feeling of cold air over his painfully red erection, but at least it was free. This might mean that now Reita was going to do something about it. Instead, he received another disappointment.   
He heard a gentle click and then something press against his member, slowly lowering down to reach his pubic hair and balls, tightening around them.  
-Ooo no...R..Reita no! Not that...anything but thaa......t~  
When he felt the intense squeeze, he knew Reita already closed it around his erection and now there was no return.  
–There is no sense if this doesn't last long....-  
–N..now you want it to ..l..last long...asshole...-  
He shivered, feeling Reita's hands slowly move over his chest and grab his erection, now locked with the cock right, tightly wrapped around him. He wanted to kill Reita. This was getting too intense for him. And now he couldn't even cum when he wanted to.  
-I want you to enjoy it. Still two things to dip in chocolate-  
Oh..two. Thank God.. only two..  
This time, it was something extremely long and Ruki wasn't entirely sure what it was. It was also metallic and thin. Something different from stage objects. The chocolate was dripping over the object on his chest, making it hard to concentrate. It was an agonizing painful torture Reita was providing him, but at the same time arousing and exciting.  
He was quarreling too much over the fact that the hated himself for loving it.

 

*

 

–You like long things~ don't you? You took quite some time with the penultimate object ~  
–Y..yeah because it was hard!!-  
–No..you just liked it...-  
Reita's voice was becoming like a drug to him. Even his damn, hoarse voice was making him horny and ready to cum at any second. But he needed to keep it to himself. He cant give in to that torture. The others were still chatting, and how happy Ruki was because of that. He blessed God for not making them turn around and see the two of them jerking off in the kitchen.  
–You are a perv~

 

*

 

–Wanna guess?-  
–Nnhh~  
–Do you want to lick it again? If you can't guess this last one, no bonus for you...~  
Oh, now this was too much! Reita was crossing the line now...  
–I swear … if you don't finish me off, you won’t be jerking off till you’re 60....   
–Heee.... no, I will finish you off that's for sure. I said bonus ~  
He didn't quite understand, but curiosity took over him, so he decided to lick the object one more time before Reita removed it from his mouth.  
–Well?-  
–It...tastes strange...-  
–You used it on me once during a Live... you got my chin up~  
Ah.  
Now he understood.  
–You mean..my cane?-  
–Bingo~  
With no further objection, Ruki was slowly raised from the bed and laid on all fours, so he was kneeling on the bed, his elbows touching the soft sheets. Reita was right in front of him, smirking back at his lover that looked quite disoriented right now.  
–Here comes the bonus~

 

*

 

–And then you got your reward ~ wasn't it worth the wait?-  
Reita, with his free hand, moved the black locks of hair from his ear, licking his stretched piercing, making Ruki shiver. This was way too much, the fact that Reita was squeezing him so tightly and licking his sensitive spot, made Ruki go over the edge and cum all over Reita's hand and pants.  
Reita smirked back, licking once more before removing his hand ans slowly licking it, Ruki still leaning on the counter. This was way too intense...  
–I...need new pants ….-   
–You need to give me a reward too..-  
–For fucking what? Dirtying my pants?-  
Well, he had to admit, it was rather arousing. And nobody noticed. But he wanted to tease Reita a bit, the sheer look of fright in his eyes made him realize he dominated the situation right now.  
–Oh, come on, Ru...~ you wouldn't leave me hard like this... look at it...-  
He pointed to the hard erection in his pants and Ruki smiled back, leaning his elbows on the counter, this time facing Reita directly.  
–Well~ seems like you have time till you’re 60, then...~  
–R..Ru, baby....-  
He was starting to panic. Would Ruki really do this to him? Could he?-  
–Neee...guys, come on, it's almost done!!!-  
Kai's voice was heard from the backyard and Reita panicked even more. This wasn't what he had in mind...  
–One moment, I need to do something..~  
He said, turning back to face Reita and smile, his hand reached for his lover’s shirt and pulled him towards the bathroom.  
–We need to clean ourselves up first~  
Oh, the bassist was hoping he would get what he wanted. He really did.  
When they reached the bathroom, Ruki pushed Reita on the sink, closing the door with the key behind him and kneeling on the floor in front of Reita.  
–Oh..God yes...-  
Reita licked his lips unconsciously, looking at Ruki's hungry mouth and skilled hands work their way down his pants.  
–This is just like last night...-  
Reita's voice echoed into Ruki's ears and he couldn't suppress a smile at those words.  
–On your knees... hungry like this...-  
–I need my chocolate...-  
He smiled again, remembering...

 

*

 

Reita took the bowl of chocolate and slowly spilled it over his erection, leaning it close to Ruki's mouth, the vocalist understanding immediately what to do.  
He wrapped his mouth around Reita's member, making the bassist groan in satisfaction.  
–Well, you got your bonus... wanna guess what it is?-  
Ruki smirked, still licking his member, not actually answering, instead he just bobbed his head up and down his shaft, making Reita moan even louder.  
All the while Ruki was administrating his erection, Reita poured more and more chocolate on himself, dirtying all the covers underneath them both.

 

*

 

–Fuck, Ru~ your mouth is so...s..skilled with this.. I can't..for too long...-  
Ruki knew Reita was at his limit. The fact that he endured the teasing was already a bonus, but he had to admit. He was persistent. He needed a reward. He licked the tip, looking into Reita's eyes from below him, smirking while Reita moaned and threw his head back.  
–No...-  
He squeezed his member, making Reita flush and squeak in pain.   
–Look at me …. I want you to look at me when I make you cum with my mouth!!-  
He said again, licking the tip. He knew that Reita, for how much a seme he was, he was still too shy around such lewd stares. It drove him mad with lust and couldn't last for too long when Ruki played dirty.  
–This is your punishment.... for today...and yesterday...-  
–R..Ru....-

 

*

 

Ruki was swallowing the chocolate fast, trying not to choke, while Reita's free hand travelled to his head, slowly pulling and tugging at his hair. Ruki was in pain because of the cock ring around his member and reached down to stroke himself, knowing nothing will change. He wanted to remove it, but Reita's firm 'no' made him stay still.  
–N..not yet.. you need your finishing touch...-  
–G..give it to me, Rei-chan.. I need it... please...-  
He pleaded, showing him his still handcuffed hands and Reita knew Ruki had enough. It was time to make things spicy and finishing.  
He removed the blindfold tenderly, kissing Ruki seconds after, with hunger.  
–Thank you...-  
He spoke in between kisses while he removed the handcuffs from his wrists, Ruki wrapping them around Reita's neck. His legs moved on their own, wrapping themselves around Reita's waist when the blonde lover pushed him on the mattress.  
–Wait....-  
Reita spoke, grabbing a few tissues and slowly cleaning his erection, ready to please his lover in minutes.   
–Rei~  
–Don't want to make any damage. It's not nice to have you dirty with chocolate.. when I can dirty you with myself~  
After that, he kissed his lover again before pushing inside of him, making sure Ruki wasn't in pain. The both of them were used to having sex with no lube recently, so Ruki did manage to adjust, but it was still painful. He didn't want to think about the pain, even if his lover’s erection entered with no problem.  
–You want me...to grab the lube..?-  
–N....no... just wait... a bit, it will get better... kiss me... you dirty animal...-  
Reita nodded and obeyed his kinky master, infiltrating his tongue into his mouth. Ruki moaned at those sensual kisses, making his saliva drip over his chin. It was way too hot and they didn't even care about how dirty they were and the bed underneath them. Ruki was slowly adjusting to his lover and that made Reita move slow and easy.  
Before they knew it, their bodies moved as one, making the bed move with every thrust Reita did inside of Ruki.  
Ruki's pleasurable sounds escaped his mouth, filled with lust and arousal. The bassist decided to remove the cock ring from his lover, ending with a painful cry from Ruki that reached his hand down to grasp his erection.  
–I'm... close... baby...mmh~   
Ruki moaned, looking at Reita in the eyes, the blonde nodding to him.  
–Mmhmh..me too... ah...you are so addictive, babe...ahn..I can't... get enough....-  
–R..Reita...-

 

*

 

–Ruki.... a little more.. I'm-..I'm almost...-  
Ruki kept moving his mouth, still looking at his lover above him, Reita blushing mad. It was the peak... he could sense the hard erection in his hand pulse with every suck he did. Finally, it popped out of his mouth and Ruki licked only the tip, making Reita throw his head back, finally cumming all over Ruki's chin and mouth.  
–F..fuck...-

 

*

 

–S..so good~ mmhh-  
–Ruki~  
–It feels... so good...Rey-chan!!-  
After a few more thrusts, Reita finally came inside his lover, spilling his seed deep inside him, while Ruki came over their chests, groaning loudly.  
This was truly a hot session for both of them. Ruki couldn't speak.. his voice was far too sore for any talking and Reita was way too spent to actually get up and out of his lover. They stayed like that for a little bit before Ruki finally spoke.  
–You owe me..new live tools...-  
–Heh...-  
Reita chuckled.  
–I used an old mic of yours that doesn't actually work anymore.. so that's one thing I don't have to worry about....-  
–Yes, but...-  
–Don't worry... I cleaned it all up before using it. I would never be so careless with you babe...-  
He kissed the tip of his nose, earning a small whimper from Ruki.   
–Nnh...still no excuse for what you've done... meanie...-  
Ruki turned around, forcing Reita out of him, feeling the hot substance glue itself on the dirty sheets underneath him.  
–Sooo?-  
–Hm?-  
–Who will do the laundry?~  
Ruki chuckled at that....

 

*

 

They got out of the bathroom fully clean, finally no boner showing, reaching the others outside.  
–So, you finally joined us?-  
Uruha smiled, looking at Ruki and Reita's satisfied looks.   
–Yeaah.. took a while to..find the hot water...-  
Ruki giggled, looking over at Reita who blushed.  
–Ok, ok, you horny dogs...sit down and eat, I don't want to scold you on your birthday.. besides, Reita IS the one who needs to give you a surprise...-  
They all laughed and giggled at Kai's words, Reita joining in the happiness. Only Ruki was holding back his laughter and chuckled later.  
–What?-  
Kai looked at Ruki and then at Reita, not fully understanding what Ruki was pointing at.  
–Since Leader-sama is so in the mood for jokes.. how about you do our laundry?-  
Reita started laughing really loud, while Uruha and Aoi smiled, blushing slightly. Kai started screaming something at Ruki, throwing the plastic plates at the smaller vocalist who hid in the kitchen once more.  
Well…. this was a barbecue they would not so soon forget.


End file.
